A passenger motor vehicle with a contiguous passenger and luggage compartment can also be referred to as a “station wagon”, and is distinguished, in particular, by the fact that the luggage compartment is not separated completely from the passenger compartment. The lower part of the luggage compartment can frequently be closed off as required by way of a luggage compartment cover. A passenger motor vehicle luggage compartment cover of this type is known from DE 198 46 823 C2. The luggage compartment cover consists of two pivoting covers which cover the luggage compartment at a defined spacing from the luggage compartment floor in an approximately horizontal closed position. The pivot axes of the pivoting covers extend in each case parallel to the vehicle longitudinal direction and are formed in each case by way of a pivoting hinge which is arranged on the relevant vehicle side wall. The pivoting covers can be pivoted upward into an inclined open position. The opening angle of the two pivoting covers is dependent on the height of the luggage compartment, and is as a rule at most 90°, with the result that the pivoting covers partially block the upper part of the luggage compartment in the open position.